


In Sickness and in Health

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [42]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one person who loathes the cold more than Keela, it is the Knight-Captain from Starkhaven.</p><p>
  <a href="http://jessicapendragon.tumblr.com/post/136442486479/5-keela-x-rylen">Tumblr Link</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

If there is one person who loathes the cold more than Keela, it is the Knight-Captain from Starkhaven. Their journey through Emprise du Lion is not a lengthy one by any means, but the illness that overcomes him is as potent as it is swift. She is grateful as the comte of the area offers to extend their stay in his chateau and speaks nothing of how the Inquisitor seems to spend all her spare time tending to her sick bodyguard.

By the end of the second day, however, she feels like leaving Rylen behind.

He lets out an exaggerated moan from the bed before his voice, muffled by mucus and the thick bedspread, finds her on the other side of the room. “Keela, I need you.”

She sighs, the ink of her quill spreading into the parchment as she presses down hard. “You need to be sleeping.”

“Can’t, I-” He dissolves into heavy coughs and Keela drops her work all together to watch him jerk forward each time, concern crinkling the edges of her eyes. When it passes, Rylen falls back into the pillows and mutters a pathetic please she finally cannot resist.

“What do you need?” she asks as she comes to stand at the side of the bed, far enough away to be safe yet close enough to see the hazy gleam of his eyes. Rylen reaches out, the meaning in the way he tries to pull her in by the motions of his fingers. “No, you are going to get me sick too.”

“Years of loyal service and this is how I’m treated, eh? Expect a formal complaint on the morn, Inquisitor,” he grumbles and Keela resists the urge to smile by the way his accent sounds so muddled yet even thicker when he can’t control it. “ _Please_.”

“No!”

“I could be dying.”

Her lips turn up at that. “You are not.”

“It’s right freezing.” The look he gives her is clear and determined, so much so it has her shifting on her feet at the change. “And you’re the warmest thing I’ve ever known.”

She makes a noise, half exasperated and fully sounding of her surrender. Keela takes a few moments to peel out of most of her clothes before she slips beneath the covers and against him. His skin is hotter than her own, but he holds her close, wrapping her arm around his chest and pushing his cheek tight against her forehead.

“Better?”

“Hm.” He reaches down to throw her leg over his. “There we are. Bed’s well comfy now.”

She tickles his throat with a laugh. “I am going to regret this.”

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll take care of you too.”

Barely a week later, with her head pounding and body shivering, she mostly regrets it, but still hums happily against his chest as he gives her a kiss and keeps his word.


End file.
